


[ELSANNA]如何应对发情期的姐姐

by flamingooo



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingooo/pseuds/flamingooo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	[ELSANNA]如何应对发情期的姐姐

安娜一把把这个因发情期而整个人软趴趴的艾莎拉了过来，把她按在床上。暗中释放自己红酒味的信息素。

“你亲爱的妹妹，她了解你。”

安娜的鼻息拂过艾莎的面庞。

她对艾莎耳语道:“她知道你发情了。”

“安娜，放开……我没有……”

艾莎在恍惚间嗅到了红酒的气息，倏地，脑子一片空白，只觉自己的血液被热烈的酒精烧灼着，鼻腔内的红酒香久久不散，刺激着处于发情期的她。

“别说谎，我亲爱的姐姐。”安娜解开艾莎的衣扣，“如此浓烈的玫瑰花香……”她故意将鼻尖抵在腺体旁。

“安娜……安娜……”艾莎的双手无力地抵在安娜锁骨下方。

“我在。”

衣领翻飞，赤身的二人在床上缠绵，玫瑰与红酒的信息素交织混合，飘散在房间内。

安娜的指腹轻巧地划过艾莎裸露的肌肤，一路至上。她揉捏着艾莎柔软的胸脯，亲吻着那正娇呻的冰凉透热的唇，安娜用舌尖点过艾莎的舌身，后将其卷起，在浅水中缠绵不断，再分离，两人唇间滞留一点水渍与一条银丝。

缺氧的艾莎贪婪地索取着充斥着红酒飘香与玫瑰花香的空气，耳根覆盖着红云。

安娜轻咬过艾莎精致的锁骨，玩弄着她挺立的红樱，直至身下的艾莎启唇发出极度诱人的娇呻。

安娜挑眉，似笑非笑地看了眼掩面遮羞的艾莎。

“真是可爱。”安娜捏了捏艾莎挺立的乳尖。

身下的艾莎立刻含泪喘息，带着满面绯红，轻轻握住安娜放在她乳首的手:“不行……不行……安娜……住手……”带着轻乎乎的气音，仿佛在求饶，也抑或在撒娇般。

安娜勾了勾唇角，当场对着那傲立的粉嫩乳首就是一咬，轻轻地用牙尖厮磨而过。

“呜……啊……!”艾莎难耐地扭动着身子，酥麻感在那一瞬间攀附上她的脊椎然后传至全身各处，因敏感点受刺激而不住发出的佳音伴随身子微微颤抖的节奏而响起。

处处都让人意乱情迷。

安娜将指肚抵在艾莎的肚脐之下，调皮地在肚脐旁打着转儿。

一双蓝眸中似有一片海，深不见底，但海面上却倒映着夜空的明星。

“求我。”

安娜抚弄着艾莎下身的小豆，酥麻感再次传遍全身。

“安娜……求……呜”

艾莎话还没来得及说完就被安娜堵了回去。

安娜笑着松开手。

“开个玩笑，不用求我，我也会满足你。”

自下身分泌的液体早已将床单浸湿。

温柔的提醒，艾莎尚未反应过来，两条腿就被分开了。

两根手指没入其中，温润的内部和令人舒适的软肉，配合着抽插的身体，被淹没在浅水中的手指，上下运动着，直到连禁闭的指间也被水浸没，抽插才暂且停止。

艾莎最后一道防线被攻破，连声喘息，求着安娜。

既然羊早已入虎口，那就将她吃得一干二净吧。

安娜将自己的下身送了进去。

恍惚间的重物落水，激起水花泛滥，远处绿林枝头歇息着鸟儿，它们的声嗓清脆悦耳。太阳烧红了云，少女将那被烧红的云朵装点在自己白皙的面容上，增添几分润色。

银星被肆意地抛洒在天空中，它们将会在圆月升起之时围绕着那轮圆月。

晚风将一切噪音带走，留一片静谧。

艾莎闭着眼，被安娜抱在怀中安然熟睡着，她的双手轻轻攀在安娜的臂膀上。

END


End file.
